Before Then and Now
by smartiez
Summary: Legolas meets an elven maiden who has been beaten...He takes no heed to her and leaves her. Now she has come back to find out why he left her when she knew he wouldn't of. She knows more about his past than anyone else does...Why is she after Legolas? r
1. Chapter 1

Before then and now  
by: smartiez  


**Disclaimer**: I own now one from LotR except Sàri and any other elf or creature that is not in the book or the movie....  
**A/N: **Sàri is an elvish name and I think its the term used for the name of the **SUN **in The Book of Lost Tales pt. 1 or its used for the **Firey Something.** Do not sue but please r&r.  
  


----------------------  
  


The day was cold as Winter came round the bend. It had been a year since the Ring and Legolas sat at his home in Mirkwood, looking over the horizen. The year before, he had seen a girl on the side on the path. But he did not stop to talk. He went right by her and never thought of her. Now it had come to haunt him. The picture of the elven girl on the side kept running thru his head. He quietly remember the girl....  
  


----------------------  


  
The 8 fellowship members walked along the pathways to Lothlòrien. Gandalf had fallen to the Balrog and the grief had taken everyone. Legolas was looking around him when he had spotted an elven maiden sitting against a tree. He had thought the others had seen her but he glanced at her and walked off. She had cuts and bruises everywhere on her body, but most were on her face. Her silver hair was shattered, cut to the bottom of her chin. Legolas would wait till Lothlòrien to tell the others, or even ask if they had seen her on the side of the rode. The maiden watched them walk off and silently sighed. She knew she was safe in the Golden Wood, and that the Lady Galadriel would watch over her.......  
  
**A/N: **I know it is short. Do not tell me its short in your review. Im sorry its short but the next one will be longer....  
**Like it? Review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Before then and now  
by: smartiez  


**Disclaimer**: Read Chapter 1.  
  
**A/N: **This chapter will be longer...I hope  
  


------------------------  


Legolas came back from the flashback. He turned and saw the maiden, right in front of him. He jumped at the sight of her.   
"What is it you want?!" Legolas half-yelled.  
"Why?" the maiden asked. She began advancing towards him.  
"Why what?" Legolas asked.   
"WHY?!?!?" the maiden yelled this time.  
Legolas didn't know what to say....heck, he didn't know what she was talking about. He tried to get out but she kept trapping him so he couldn't escape.  
"Tell me your name" Legolas said at last.  
"S....à.....r....i" the maiden said as she disappeared with the wind. Legolas' heart was pounding and he was just about to scream.  
"I need to talk to Aragorn or Gimli" Legolas whispered to himself. He hurridly ran inside only to be confronted by his father. Legolas was breathing heavily and Thranduil just looked at him with surprise.  
"Are you alright child?" Thranduil asked.   
"Yes Father" replied Legolas. "I just thought I saw an orc..but it was just a mere steed"  
Thranduil nodded and Legolas ran off. As he ran, the same image of the maiden kept running in his mind...  
  


----------------------------  
  


_Legolas looked at the bruised maiden and stopped. Now she was leaning against a pole that held on of the many structures of Lothlorien. Her body was of like Arwen's, shapely yet beautiful. Her hair was silver and it shone in the sunlight. It sparkled as well. The dress she wore was silk, flowing gracefully down passed her feet. It had long sleeves, with long ends that stretched downward. It was the color blue, with a mixture of white and silver. As Legolas walked by the maiden, they both made eye contact. Legolas was the first to turn away. His heart wanted to help her, but his will-power urged him to ignore her and walk on.   
_

------------------------  
  


Legolas stopped running to catch a breath. He was almost out of Mirkwood, his home, without any weapons. He had a better idea...tell a messenger to ask them. It would be easier. Legolas turned around and began to run back.The image of the maiden, who she gave her name as Sàri, kept flashing in his head.   
"Legolas..." a faint voice sang in his head.   
"_Mother?_" Legolas thought. He was being dilusional. His mother was dead and could not contact the living. Then it sturck him! It was Sàri.  
"Legolas..." the faint voice sang again. He was about to go crazy. First he was seeing ghostly maidens, now hearing things. He needed coucil...but where?  
---------------  
  
**  
A/N: **It probably isn't any longer but I hope you like it. Should I make Legolas go crazy or have Sàri haunt him some more?  
  
**Review and Make me Happy.**  
  
  



End file.
